Hurt To Gain
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU Season 2 finale. Didn't like how they just dismissed Nathan getting shot. Also a lot worse then what it seems. But all good in the end.


Hurt to Gain

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: AU Season 2 finale. Didn't like how they just dismissed Nathan getting shot. Also a lot worse then what it seems. But all good in the end.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just got into this show. So I had to catch up. I really like it. Reminds me of A-Team. Enough of that, PLEASE REVIEW

Hurt To Gain

Nate felt the burn spread through his side. Thankful to be wearing black to hide the blood he felt weeping from his wound. Going through the diagnosis in his head. One word keeps flashing through his mastermind, Serious.

Eliot turned to face their leader. They are almost home free. And Sophie is back. Parker slides by him then Harrison. Turning back he watches as Sophie walks past him. Looking to their leader, he sees it. One thing about injuries, you learn both sides. How to cause? What damage? And how it will end.

Their leader stood stiffer than he normally does. He is trying to con them. He can see it. Eliot moves over to Nate. They share a glance. Both eyes traveling to the silent wound.

"How bad?" he grunts out low. The helicopter going off in the background. Nate can only nod holding back the jacket with one hand. The other covered with blood. Eliot sneered.

"Don't tell them." Eyebrows raised he looks at Nate as if he is nuts. This wound is serious.

"Nate?"

"Let's get out of here first." Eliot didn't like it. Grabbing Nate's arm he began to hull his ass to safety. Doing his job, retrieval. Eliot lets go as soon as they are in front of their friends as not to alarm them.

Then they are surrounded. Eliot keeps looking to Nate. His color has gone pale. The vibes in the air flying like crazy. His instincts to fight. And that is what he does. Parker and Hardison adding to it. Even Sophie smashing her knee into their arch nemesis nether region.

Once done Eliot moves to Nate who is using the rails for support. Slinging the arm over his neck to support Nate's failing energy.

"What's going on?" Sophie asks concerned. Parker doesn't question. She goes to the other side of her father figure. Feeling the blood that has soaked through his side. Concerned eyes looking to Eliot then to Nate. Nate nods weakly. They begin to descend the ramp to the helicopter.

It is a tight fit. Sophie moves to sit in the front while the other jump in the back. Nate is laid out. Head on Parker's lap. Her hands worrily running through his hair. She is frightened. She has a family now and doesn't want to lose it.

"It's gonna be ok Nate." Nathan cringed up at her. Eliot pressed down on the wound. He felt the damage under the skin.

"We need to get to a hospital, NOW!" Sophie turned to the pilot speaking an order to go somewhere.

"We can't go to a hospital. They'll arrest him." Parker fought with Eliot.

"If we don't he'll die."

"I know that." Parker and Eliot stare at each other.

"Don't, don't fight." Nathan voice weakly pleading with them.

"Sorry Nate." Parker went back to stroking his hair. He smiles up at her. Parker had become family. They all have. Sophie had walked away from them. Becoming the fairy godmother of the group. But what is she to Nathan? Eliot keeps pressure over the wound. Nathan's hand a slight pressure on his. But not enough strength.

"Nate, stay with us." Eliot looks into his boss' eyes. The lights slightly going out.

"Nathan." Hardison spoke. He's frightened too. He had watched his Nana slowly pass. A second time to watch family past. Nathan looks to all of them.

"We did good, hm," speaking through the pain. Everyone nodded. Sophie took in the back of the helicopter. She had left to find herself. And without her they had formed a tighter bond. A family bond. Nate at the center of it all. Blood began to seep out of the side of Nathan's mouth. Parker quickly swipes it away. Now it looked as if someone gave him a passing kiss, smearing their make-up. Tears began to leak from her eyes. Alec kept his arms around her. She's grounding him as much as he is grounding her.

"Nathan listen to me, we are going to the hospital." Sophie spoke from the front of the helicopter. All eyes look to her. Nathan needs a hospital. But if he goes he is as good as caught. But they are thieves they can get him out. Nate nods slowly. Eliot eyes watch as Nathan losing his battle with consciousness. There is a squeeze on the hand that is keeping pressure then it slides off. Concern fills the air. Eliot begins to move into action.

"NATE!" Parker screams.

"Dammit," Eliot cries as he gets into position. "Parker tilts his head back. I need you to breathe for him." Parker stunned but a hit from Eliot gets her to motion. Eliot begins to compress on Nathan. Parker breathes. Hardison keeps count on the fading pulse. "Don't do this to us, man." The helicopter begins to descend. "What's going on?" Sophie turns to him.

"We are arriving at a hospital. Hardison, what IDs do you have on you?"

"For Nate, Paul McGann." Pulling it out placing it inside Eliot's pocket. Then flipping his phone on and going to work. "Eliot you are his son, David." Eliot look, glared at Hardison at that. Nate had a son. Eliot did not want to replace him, he never would. Hardison shrugged, short notice. But they needed access to Nathan. And family members always have access.

Once the helicopter landed, all hell broke lose. Eliot picked up Nathan and began to run to the doctors and nurses heading toward him.

HURT TO GAIN

Eliot sat in the new cloths that Parker had picked up for him. The others had gone to rest. Yet since he only slept 90 minutes a day. He is here. Nate had made it through but there were some complications. The bullet went through and through. Yet infection had set in and the bullet's course hit several vital organs, liver, spleen. They had Nathan knocked out because of the pain he is experiencing.

Hardison looked up information online. It did nothing to help alieve what he is feeling. Feeling as if he had failed.

Leaning forward in his chair he laid a hand on Nathan's. A silent encouragement to come back to them. Supporting him in this place of discomfort for him.

HURT TO GAIN

Time passed as it always does.

And Nate always bounces back. Just not like he was. His mind perfect. But the body. He has a limp he tries to hide. Pain that is a constant. His diet a major change. No more booze. And then there was the major thing. Eliot became attached to Nathan's hip. Sophie becoming the watchdog of the group. She took care of them. Parker became the little daughter Nathan would never have. She did her thing. Though off putting as crazy as she is. It had a calming effect. Parker would sit close to Nathan. Always having her hand running trough his hair. Nate leaning into her touch. The dynamic changed. They became closer. Hardison sat at Nathan's feet during briefings now. All cuddled around their leader. Sophie sat to the side watching.

A new case had popped up and they had positioned themselves around him. He no longer could pace around to order his thoughts. Positioning grunting his discomfort. Parker running her hand through his hair. Smiling at him noticing the calming effect settling in. His mind focusing. Then he began to attribute his thoughts for his con adding information behind it. Hardison going to work on the information Nathan spurted out by his feet. Eliot already on the verge ready to fight. Yet standing guard by his king. Ready for the order to go. Orders given there is a second where they all make sure Nate is good. Then they are their helping him up and gearing to move out. Parker gives a quick hug before heading off to get her gear. Hardison moves off to get his info and ID's. Eliot twirls around a designer cane before handing it to his king. This one with a silver horse head cane for it is a horse situation. Nathan taking it with a smile. The two getting closer. Ever since he played his son it has become an ongoing play with them. And it became more than a game. It became real.

"Alright let's go steal a race track."

Another con.

Another win.

Even if they fall they get up again.

Stronger.

THE END…

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
